It is known to use a flex plate to connect a crankshaft to a torque converter in order to transfer torque from a drive unit to the torque converter. Typically the flex plate is bolted to the crankshaft and is connected to a housing for the torque converter using lugs and bolts. Pilots are typically needed to guide alignment. The torque from the crankshaft is then transferred through the flex plate and bolts to the housing. There are numerous variations of this basic arrangement, but in general, these variations use some combination of the preceding components. Unfortunately, the preceding arrangement requires a relatively large number of components, such as cover lugs, crank bolts, converter bolts, and flex plates and involves a relatively large number of alignment and fastening tasks, all of which act to increase the cost of producing and assembling the torque converter and crankshaft interface.
Thus, there is a long-felt need for reducing parts in a torque converter, particularly parts, such as lugs, bolts, and pilots, associated with the transfer of torque to the converter. Further, there is a long-felt need to reduce the time, complexity, and cost associated with installing a torque converter in a vehicle.